Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (4 - 2 \times 10)) \times 5 $
Solution: $ = (5 + (4 - 20)) \times 5 $ $ = (5 + (-16)) \times 5 $ $ = (5 - 16) \times 5 $ $ = (-11) \times 5 $ $ = -11 \times 5 $ $ = -55 $